Unos latidos más
by LuaniNair
Summary: Basado en Kal Ho Naa Ho. Aman decide decirle a Naina que la ama y contarle sobre su enfermedad, pero qué pasa cuando esa enfermedad está que lo consume cada día más?


Para poder entender mi fic debo aclarar que se sitúa luego de que Naina le confiesa a Rohit que está enamorada de Aman.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naina salió corriendo con una sonrisa en los labios, dejando a Rohit con un dolor en el pecho. Estaba devastado, claro, ¿cómo Naina iba a quererlo a él? Había sido muy tonto de su parte creerlo posible. Tomó las rosas que ella había botado de la emoción y las tiró a la basura junto con la corbata roja que a Naina le había gustado.

Estaba muy entusiasmada. No podía creer que iba a confesarle lo que sentía a Aman Mathur. ¿Se atrevería? ¡Seguro que sí! Rohit le había dicho que si Aman no se fijaba en ella sería un tonto. ¡Qué buen amigo era Rohit! Siempre dándole ánimos cuando más lo necesitaba.

Sin darse siquiera cuenta llegó a su destino, la casa de los Mathur. Tocó el timbre y mientras esperaba trató de arreglarse lo más que pudo, pero ya no podía hacer nada pues la lluvia había arruinado su peinado.

La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba él, Aman Mathur en persona. El viento sopló mientras ella entraba en la casa y desordenó el cabello de Aman. ¡Cómo le gustaba cuando pasaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos para ordenarlo!

-Naina, debiste traer un paraguas, ¡mira cómo estas de empapada!

-No… no importa –debía decírselo ya-. ¿Te interrumpí? ¿Estabas haciendo algo importante?

-No, para nada –le sonrió-. Te voy a traer algo caliente, ¿si? Este frío te hará mal.

Mientras lo veía irse trató de arreglarse lo más que podía, pero no terminó pues vio una foto que le llamó la atención. En esta foto se encontraban Aman y una chica, vestidos con ropa especial para bodas, se veían muy felices.

Cuando Aman regresó encontró a Naina con la mirada perdida y la foto en la mano.

-¿Pasa algo? –Le preguntó preocupado.

-No, nada –contestó ella al notar su presencia-. Bonita foto… ¿Es… t-tu prometida o algo así?

-¿Quién, Priya? –rió-. Ella es mi mejor amiga. En esa foto estamos en su boda, hace como un año.

Naina respiró aliviada. _Tranquila, es sólo su amiga_ –pensaba-._ Ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirle, ya veremos luego qué dice._

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué tan pensativa? -Le dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Yo? Ah, bueno, yo quería… quería decirte algo.

Él la escuchaba atentamente con una media sonrisa y sus ojos brillando.

-¡Te estas burlando de mi! Ya no te diré nada –Se levantó de pronto con el propósito de irse, pero él cogió su muñeca.

-No te vayas –le dijo mientras la acercaba hacia él-. Primero dime qué querías decirme.

Las palabras se fueron de la mente de Naina. Todo lo que había ensayado camino a esa casa se había borrado. Ya no podía decírselo. Rohit había cometido un error al decirle que vaya, bueno, en realidad el error era de ella por hacerle caso, pero aún así, sea quien fuere el autor intelectual de todo esto, ella ya se encontraba ahí.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tan callada?

-Yo… -Empezó diciendo, pero no podía, no sentía que fuese el momento correcto-. Yo pasaba por aquí y quería contarte que Sweetu está decepcionada de Frankie.

Por un momento le pareció ver tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, pero un instante después él sonreía de nuevo.

-Pobre Sweetu, ya le hablaré yo en estos días para aconsejarle. ¿Eso era todo?

-Esto… sí, nada más –le dijo-. Bueno ya debo irme, es tarde.

-Uy sí, muy tarde, ¡son las 20hrs!

-Ah, es que yo… yo le leo un cuento a Gia siempre a esta hora, por eso ya debo irme, adiós.

-Oh, okay –parecía decepcionado-. Nos vemos en estos días entonces.

-Sí, supongo.

Él la acompañó hasta la puerta, y al traspasar el umbral no se atrevió a mirar atrás. A pesar de que su casa quedaba al frente corrió hacia ella, subió las escaleras y se encerró en habitación, sin darse cuenta que Aman Mathur la observó en cada movimiento que hizo.

Al cerrar su puerta, Aman se dio cuenta que su madre lo miraba desde la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Cuándo piensas decírselo? Ella debe saberlo –le dijo.

-No pienso decirle a Naina que la amo –contestó cortante.

-¿Quién estaba hablando de eso? –Sonrió su madre-. Yo hablaba de tu enfermedad, tienes que decirle.

-Oh, igual no se lo diré, no sería bueno para ella.

-Será peor si se entera de otra forma, díselo Aman. Y también dile que la amas, no puedes quedarte con ese sentimiento dentro de tu ser.

-¡Qué no la amo, madre! –dijo escondiendo su brazo detrás de su espalda. Su madre tiró de su brazo y vio que, como siempre, tenía los dedos cruzados.

-No te voy a insistir más, Aman –le dijo su madre, algo decepcionada-, pero sabes que lo que yo te digo es por tu bien y por tu felicidad.

-Voy a considerarlo, madre, pero no te prometo nada. A decir verdad, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto la amaba hasta hace unos momentos, cuando vi en sus ojos esa pequeña luz de esperanza. Es por eso que no quiero lastimarla, yo sé que no viviré por mucho tiempo, no quiero que sufra.

Su madre no aguantó más y muchas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

-No vas a morir hijo, primero me muero yo –le dijo mientras los abrazaba. Aman sonreía y quedó en completo silencio.

Él sabía que mucho tiempo no le quedaba, pero no podía repetírselo a su madre. Prefirió no decir nada y seguir abrazándola, mientras él sentía que le dolía la garganta por aguantarse las lágrimas que querían salirse de sus ojos.

Esa noche casi no pudo dormir, pero al menos tomó una decisión, tenía que decírselo, decirle cuánto la amaba y lo enfermo que estaba, no importaba qué pudiera responder, ese tipo de cosas no podía ocultárselo, no a ella.


End file.
